A Very Mistletoe Christmas
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: Duo surprises Heero with a flat decorated only a smidgen of decorating for Christmas. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: For the sake of this story, Duo is shorter than Heero. (Also, thanks guest reviewer for catching two things I missed. I'd originally written this for a different fandom but decided it was better DuoxHeero so I had to change a few details and missed some. Thanks!)**

A Very Mistletoe Christmas

The sound of keys jangling whispers through the wood of the door. A smile envelopes Duo's rosy face. Practically skipping, Duo bounces to the entryway of his flat. Cold wind gusts in the flat after the tall young man, making Duo shiver, even in one of Heero's over-sized sweaters. Messy hair shakes this way and that as Heero dusts the snowflakes from his head. He tries to swoop his hair back, but the dampness forces it to fall to his forehead once more. His battle with the unruly mop of hair ends when a small hand rests atop his. "Leave it. I like it," Duo murmurs before pecking Heero on the lips.

Heero smiles and shrugs out of his overcoat. "How was your day, love?" he asks, toeing off his boots by the door.

"I did a little decorating," Duo slyly replies, all but daring Heero to glance around. The messy-haired boy looks up and his jaw drops.

The North Pole exploded. It must've. That's the only explanation.

"A 'little' decorating, you say?"

Duo sticks his tongue out, but he grabs Heero's hand nonetheless, eager to give him the grand tour. The twenty-one-year-old shows off his marvelous wreath-hanging, exquisite garland-draping, fantastic figurine-placement, unbelievable light-streaming, spectacular tree-decorating, but most importantly, his mistletoe-adornment. Though he more or less just smooches Heero whenever they pass under one of the seventy-seven (literally, Duo counted) mistletoes hanging in various places around the flat.

At first, Duo can tell Heero just thinks the shorter man is in a touchy mood. But he can soon tell Heero is growing suspicious when his mesmerizing blue eyes narrow.

"What's this all about?" Heero finally asks after – probably – the fortieth kiss.

Amethyst eyes drift up to the mistletoe above them. A smirk twists his kiss-bruised lips when he sees Heero's gaze move upward as well. He can see understanding dawn on the shorter man's face. Duo's expecting a "you're so cute/clever/cheesy" what have you, but he's rewarded with, "How'd you reach up there?"

A pout settles on Duo's pink lips. He looks like a pathetic five-year-old whose mum just told him he can't have that shiny new toy. He drops from his tiptoes, letting his arms fall from around Heero's shoulders. Instead, they cross over his chest. "Wouldn't you like to know, you yeti," Duo sneers.

Heero rolls his eyes, stepping forward. "Come here, you idiot." He lifts Duo's feet off the floor, bringing their lips to meet. Duo squirms at first, still a bit sore about the height comment, but he eventually relents. Muscular legs wrap around Heero's waist, anchoring Duo to Heero. The smile Heero wears tickles Duo's lips.

Duo's giggling by the time they break apart, resting his forehead against Heero's. Frustration is a thing of the past. "You like it?" he asks, flicking his eyes to the sitting room.

The smile on Heero's blood red lips flutters Duo's lips. "Of course, love. I _especially_ love the mistletoe." Duo rolls his eyes but silently does a victory dance in his mind.

Hot cocoa and homemade cookies (courtesy of Duo) rest in their stomachs, warming their beings as they curl together under the duvet. The lights are off, but the room is dimly illuminated by both the moon and Tokyo's constant glow. Neither complains though, both quietly using the light to watch each other as they talk about nothing and everything.

"So Wufei had one leg taped up in gift wrap, and Quatre was going to get some glitter, when…" but Duo's story is cut off. Heero's shoves his lips against Duo's, rough and passionate. Duo's fingers automatically travel to his messy locks, knotting in the chocolate hair. He tugs Heero closer, forgetting everything about glitter and Christmas wrap.

But the kiss ends all too soon, leaving Duo panting and whining for more. "What was that about?" he asks, not really objecting anything except the unexpected ending. Heero chuckles, eyes drifting upward. Duo follows his gaze only to roll his eyes back to Heero. "Really?"

Dangling from Heero's long fingers is a small bushel of mistletoe, probably nicked from one of the various spots Duo hung the decoration around the flat. "Happy Christmas."

"It's not nice to tease," Duo grumbles.

A laugh rumbles Heero's chest, vibrating through Duo. "Says the tease," Heero replies but kisses him again anyway.


End file.
